


Avoiding You

by MysticalMortals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMortals/pseuds/MysticalMortals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's trying really hard to avoid Ron, but it's not as easy as he would like.</p><p>**A Ron/Draco fic. Because there aren't enough of these.</p><p>AU. No Magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> So I thought I'll give AO3 a shot.  
> This is edit to the best of my abilities.
> 
> Enjoy!!!  
> Disclaimer_ I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Draco fist clinch tightly as his eyes burned into the back of the other man's head. The older man had been avoiding him nonstop for almost two weeks now, and it was beginning to piss him off.

Of course it was understandable, Draco's behavior would be considered inappropriate, even in his father's eyes. Hell, it would be consider inappropriate in any person's eyes, but Draco never much cared for other's opinions; especially when unseen by others and in all honesty he's been feeling a lot of pressure lately.

Besides, he was at his turning point. It began at the age of eighteen when he first came to the realization that he was attractive to the other boy. He was terrified and disgusted with himself, but that didn't stop him from fucking his fist as he screamed Ronald Weasley's name so loud that he could only be thankful that his mother and father weren't home.

Draco knew at the age of fourteen that he was more than just intrigued by his own gender. His morning wood could attest to that along with the series of sheets that occupied his bed. It became painfully clear when he took a go with Zabini in the supply closet. Even more so when he kissed a very tempered and slightly drunk Potter; something the two still pretends never conjure between them.

He tries to think about all the other conquest he had before he saw Ron Weasley in a new light and to his surprise none of them compared, but then again, who would. Draco didn't know any other men who acted like him.

Sometime over the year, the fiery red head had become devastatingly sexy, if that was even possible. Something he never thought he would say, yet alone think. All the Weasley's ever did was cause him trouble and Ron had seemed to be one of the biggest trouble makers of all. Draco couldn't blame him though, he wasn't very much welcoming to the Weasley's and to this day he probably would never really understand it himself.

He would say it started the day he met Potter, but their families knew each other for some time now and Draco never did have a relatively good relationship with the Weasley children. He figured it was because of their different upbringings that they were so out of tune, or maybe it was their father's feud. 

But it seemed over the years the feud seemed to sizzle out and they avoided one another the best they could. They had manage to avoid any incidents during their final semester and graduated on relatively good terms.

But avoiding a Weasley certainly didn't make them invisible. Draco stare was so persistent, he feared he would be called out or in the very least punched in the face by the very boy that haunted his dreams. The red head didn't help matters. In fact it made it impossible for Draco to pretend the other boy wasn't in the room. His hair was like a fly trap that you couldn't help but be drawn to.

Draco couldn't have been more happier to graduate and get the hell out of town where he could explore new men and finally get over his overbearing interest in Ronald Weasley. He feared his lust was so obvious that even the student body was beginning to notice; including his lack of interest in the opposite sex. 

Unfortunately, that plan failed him. As soon as Draco was accepted in to his chosen university, it turned out a certain red head was as well. He could only blame himself for not seeing it sooner. It should have been obvious that where ever Granger would go she would make sure to bring the golden trio with her; or at least what was left of it because as it turns out Potter had other plans.

So it really shouldn't have surprised Draco when he saw Granger with her brown thick curls flowing like a halo around her flushed cheeks as she smiled deeply at a certain red head by the front door of the school. No, he shouldn't have been surprise. Granger strided on perfect grades and being first place just as much as he did—not that she could ever be first—of course she would get in a top notch university. So why not one of the most prestigious schools. Why not Draco's top and only choice? And why not bring her boyfriend, Draco's long time crush, with her.

No the surprise came when Draco walked into his dorm room with his book bag heavy against his back and suitcase in hand with a sense of purpose until he opened the door. His nerves went from zero to one hundred as his excitement plummeted to the floor. He felt as if his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Out of all the possible roommates, he actually ended up being paired up with Ron Weasley.

It made him wonder why he didn't just take his father's offer and move into his own apartment. A secluded place of his own where he could jerk off to his imagination and be as loud as he wants. He wouldn't have to worry about disturbing his roommate.

Now instead of having to worry about some random person's feelings he had to worry about an easily tempered red head feelings while keeping his own feelings in check. At least he didn't have to use his imagination any more.

The desire and deep urge to see the man in anything, but his usual attire was so strong, Draco could only compare it to a dog being in heat. So the fact that it was actually happening was a complete surprise. As long as the two of them has shared a room Draco had never caught Ron in the act of sexual desires, but there's always a first for everything.

He knew the man had a slender, yet somewhat broad form underneath his attire, but he never thought that he would be so toned. Draco kind of wish this was a time where Ron had decided to take matters into his own hands rather the need of his girlfriend's.

It certainly didn't stop his eyes from roaming the exposed skin of Ron's slick backside. His shoulders were strained tight as he held a lucky Granger in front of him. Draco's heart drops a little when he hears the pleasure moan slips from her lips. He kind of wishes that it was a man instead. It would have provide him with hopes he long to make reality and a little blackmail would have helped in a long shot. Whether it was for the better or worse; any possible way to get Granger out of the equation would have been perfect.

Draco never did care for the relations a man and woman shared during sex. If the female body didn't do wonders for his own needs, neither would seeing the opposite sex fucking, and yet this was completely different. This was watching the man of his dreams and deepest desire naked and out of control. 

He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and bit it lightly to keep from making a sound. Draco's not sure what type of foreplay was provided before entering the room, but he knows that whatever it was, it was definitely over now. He watches as the younger Weasley lifts the female higher and wraps her legs around his slightly narrowed hips.

He already knows what's happening next as Granger becomes more vocal. Draco's bites his lip a little as he watches smooth freckle hips move languidly. His body is bare for all to see and Draco can't help to look at every inch. From the broad shoulders and round tight ass; he wishes the front was just as exposed as the back.

His breath hitches as his breathing begins to become heavy. He can feel his own body becoming flushed as his eyes stay glued to the movement of Ronald Weasley's hips and ass.

Not only is his body becoming hotter the longer he watches, but his cock seems to be perking up quite nicely. He can feel the tip leaking as he strains against his fitted jeans. The need to be touch implanted deep in to his mind. His fingers only dig into his skin tighter with the thought of it.

Draco wonders what it would be like to be in Granger's place. He can't help the slight whimper as he imagines his legs wrapped around those narrowed hips getting fuck repeatedly until he's coming over both of their stomachs.

Gripping his hard erection, Draco makes a hasty exit in hopes of being undiscovered and to get rid of the evidence. 

*

He groans as he lays his head on her shoulder. His skin just as slick as hers as he drives his hips back and forth. He can feel it deep in his bones, he was being watch and it made his hips stutter for a moment as he quickly picked up the pace. The fucking ferret was a bloody pervert and fuck, if that didn't turn Ron on more than it should. He felt as he was about to bust his load right there and then.

Even with his cock buried so deeply into a beautiful women, he still couldn't stop thinking about Drake. The blonde was so distinctive, his image was all Ron seemed to ever see most days and that was with his eyes closed.

It's one of the reasons his relationship with Hermione was so stressful in the beginning of their year. It's also the exact reason they broke up. Ron thought that if he came to school with his long time girlfriend, he wouldn't be able to think of the pointy nose bastard again. Of course that shit hit the fan faster than expected; especially when he found out that they were roommates. There was no way in hell he could sleep in the room with him, yet alone not think about hopping into his bed and giving him the fucking of a lifetime.

That's how Ron ended girlfriend-less. Because with a girl like Hermione, she could read you better than she could read a book, so she certainly knew when it was time to close the page and move on to the next thing in life.

So, Ron went out and found himself a beautiful curvy women to take his mind off of things. That's how he found himself with his dick embedded in slick pussy as he tried not to think of fucking a certain blonde and his ex-girlfriend with her new boyfriend after six months, because while she was able to move on, he certainly was not.

But, of course the images of Draco with his legs spread as Ron pounds into that tight ass continues to run though his head. How he wish it was his cock instead of that dildo, he found buried under Drake's clothing. Not, even the brown curls that were currently blown around the girls face could get Draco's face out of Ron's mind.

He seemed to notice everything about the blonde once things began to calm down at the end of their junior year. The way his cheeks turned a rosy hue when he was embarrass, or the way his face lits up when he was immensely interested in something, and it only seemed to grow as each day past.

Ron felt like a fucking train wreak trying to keep his emotions at bay, but it only got worse once he realize that the bloody prat he's been avoiding for the past two years would be inevitable to ignore. It certainly didn't help that Draco didn't seemed to have any modesty what so ever; at least that's how it seemed whenever Ron was near. Walking into your dorm only to be blinded by the sight of pale skin and a slappable ass as water trailed lightly over that supple skin had Ron harder in the matter of seconds. It certainly didn't help that Hermione was near by.

More often than not, Ron found Draco naked various times and bloody hell if the little shit wasn't a fucking tease. He could still picture that lithe body as he strained against the covers, his legs wide as he pushed himself back and forth on that brightly colored dildo.

His breathing was heavy as he came unexpectedly. He release a hiss as he felt the curvy brunette clench her walls as she let out pleasured moan. The moment they both calm, he slides out of her with a wet pop. His eyes meet hers and he suddenly knows why he was attractive to her in the first place. Her eyes were almost the exact same shade as Draco's; only her eyes weren't as clear as Malfoy's.

The fact that her hair happens to remind him of Hermione's is ruining his high and Ron's not really sure why he picked her up in the first place. He should have went with the fake blonde and even faker tits, but he wasn't drunk enough for that and the women before him was stunning. It didn't hurt that she seemed genuinely into him either.

“Well, that was something wasn't it.”

“Something,” she chuckled breathlessly. “That was amazing. We should do it again sometime, yeah.”

Ron gave a nod of his head as he pulls away. His eyes glancing over her body in appreciation. He could surely do this again if he had a certain blonde on his mind, but the fact of the matter was she reminds him a little too much of Hermione.

“Definitely,” he murmurs, not quite meeting her eyes.

“We can go again if you like,” she laughs. “Preferably on the bed,” her voice becoming a breathy whisper as she makes her way over to him.

His eyes finally connects to hers as she bumps into his chest. 

“I've actually got some thing to do. S'pose to be meeting a friend.”

“You sure you don't have a little time,” her hands move down to grip his already stiffening prick.

He wishes his mind would go blank, but he doesn't think he'll be able to continue unless he keeps thinking of Draco. And even though he has needs, it wouldn't be fair to use her in that way—again. Besides he really does have somewhere to be. 

His hands catches hers. He pushes them away, shuddering a little as she releases his member. Giving her a small smile as he does so, but it probably looks more like grimace.

“I really do have somewhere to be, and as fun as that was, I don't think I have enough time for round two,” he murmurs softly.

She gives a flirtatious smile as she pulls away before picking up her dress and sliding it over her head. He watches her look around the room before she eventually finds his phones and begins typing in it.

“Okay,” she says as she walks back up to him. “You just give me a call whenever your free,” putting the phone back in his hand. She takes his other hand and pulls it lower until it's hidden under her dress. “And I'll be ready for you,” she shudders as his fingers touch the slickness between her legs. 

A quick kiss to the lips and she's gone. Ron feels as if he can finally breathe again, but then it worsens as he thinks about his day ahead of him and what really just happen. Groaning in defeat, he's quick to dress before he's out the door.

**

The steam in the air makes it easier to breathe as the heat loosens his muscles. Pushing his hair back, Ron releases a sigh as the water runs down his back and across his chest. His heart feels bit lighter. Honestly, he feels like he dropped a huge weight off his shoulders. 

Seeing Harry had been great. Talking to him had been even better. He had needed advice and he wasn't going to get that from Hermione. But at least he realizes she's at least happy in some way, and even though the break up hurt him along the way, he thinks that maybe Harry was right. Ron was only hurt because of the lost of his safety net. She was his security blanket and sheltered him from the things he didn't want to see; or in the very least, things he didn't want to believe.

How could he after all their arguing and fighting as young children. He was surprise it seem to mellow out as they got older. And the fact of it is was that he wasn't ready. Wasn't ready to take that plunge. He wasn't ready to admit that he fallen out of love with Hermione. The only girl he's ever really long for doesn't even seem worth it anymore.

Ron was anticipating a punch from Harry. He knows in someway the break up hurt Hermione too, and hurting her not only hurts him, but Harry too. Which is why he was surprise Harry only gave his shoulder a squeeze before giving his two cents.

Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor. And Gryffindor's wore their hearts on their sleeves. It was their motto. Ron never been known as a coward, but he sure felt like it at that moment. All the moment's actually. Every fucking time his gaze turn towards that blonde headed prick, he's been a coward. But that was going to end. He just didn't know when.

With his head somewhat clear, he steps out of the shower and pulls on his shorts. Grabbing the towel, he dries his hair quickly before wrapping it around his neck. The halls were empty as he made his way back towards his dorm. Nearing the door, Ron couldn't help but notice that the lights no longer shined though the doors crack.

Darkness surrounded him as he enters the room. He felt his heart sped up as the sound of small moan braking the silence. Ron wasn't sure if he wanted to turn on the lights or run. He could hear the mattress creak as heavy pants followed. Struggling to gather his courage, Ron took a deep breath before flicking the switch.

He eyes the little white switch as he tries to calm down. His hand shaking by his side as he turns around; his breath hitching in his throat. His eyes react instantly as they run over flawless pale skin. He couldn't help but groan as his eyes ran over soft pink nipples down to a flat stomach before stopping on the hard flush cock between Draco's legs.

He could feel his own cock stirring as he watched Draco's cock bounce up and down, leaving a glistening trail against his stomach as it repeatedly hit his abdomen.

“Fuck,” he groans as he realizes Draco's is on his bed. Fucking himself on a brightly colored dick. His face is flush as moans fall from his soft plump lips. His hands balled tightly behind him as he fists Ron's pillow while he bounces his hips roughly onto that fake cock.

His eyes travels back up to the younger man's face—pale eyes meeting his. Draco's mouth form a small ‘o’ as he begins to move back and forth on the toy. His hips moving languidly as he grinds down in circular motions causing his legs to fall open and close.

“Fucking hell,” he breaths. He can feel his dick straining against his shorts as precum drips from the tip. His words seem to have a greater affect on Draco as he opens his legs wider and begins to grind his hips down a little harder.

Ron's across the room in a matter of seconds. Draco's breath falters as he grips his neck, pushing him roughly into the bed. It puts his legs at awkward angle causing them open even wider and exposing the dildo buried in his ass.

“You're such a conniving little shit,” Ron growls into Draco's ear. His breath hot as lips brushes the shell of that pale flesh. “You do it on purpose don't you. Showing off your tight ass just to get my attention. Parading naked around the room. You get off on it don't you,” he said as gave his ear a small lick. “You like that I watch you, yeah.”

Moving his body closer, Ron moves his hand down Draco's neck and takes a firm grip of his shoulders. His hips hovering over the younger man's lap as kneels on the bed. “You like to watch too. Don't you, Draco,” he says as his lips trail down his jaw before mouthing Draco's neck. He can feel the shudder run through Draco as he tries and fails to move his hips.

“I bet you were wishing you were the one in front of me as I fucked you against the wall,” he whispers as he grounds his hips lightly against the other man's cock.

“Yes. God yes.” Draco's voice shook as he tries to move his hips closer and struggles to free his hands from behind his back. He doesn't even deny it.

“Yeah, you want my cock, Drake,” he says pressing his body into his a little harder. “How bad do you want it,” he growls as he looks in to those pale eyes. They're desperate and so vulnerable it makes Ron hurt. He watches as Draco nods his head. His pink tongue darting out before his teeth sank into his bottom lip. “Tell me.”

“I— I want you. Wanna feel your cock. Feel you fucking me into the mattress,” he says in a breathy whisper. “So bad, Ron.”

As soon as his name left those pink pouty lips, Ron couldn't stop himself from holding back any longer. The need rolling off of Draco was affecting his body in more ways than one. He felt as if he were on fire as soon as their lips connected.

His breathing was heavy as he slid his tongue between those soft lips. He groans at the warmth radiating from that sweet smooth cavern, his tongue exploring any space it could find before meeting Draco's. He felt the shiver run straight through that pale frame as he sucked on his tongue. The flavor of mint and something sweet hitting his taste buds had Ron grinding his hips harder against the man beneath him.

A chuckle slips pass his lips as Draco whimpers, trying to reconnect his lips with Ron's. He gives that pale neck a long lick before mouthing near his collarbone, and down his chest. His hands trails down supple flesh towards sharp hips bones before running over thick thighs. 

Grabbing Draco under his knees, he pulls his legs out in a more comfortable position before spreading them wide so every inch of him is fully exposed. Ron can't help the noise that escapes him at the sight. Draco's cock is now inches from his face. Flushed and wet as it strains against his flat stomach. 

“Fuck your gorgeous,” Ron groans.

Draco's hips gives rough push as Ron slowly licks the small beads of liquid that bubbles from the tip; a groan escaping his lips as he settles back down on to the mattress. His hands slowly treks back up those muscular thighs before he lightly runs his fingertips down hard velvety skin—all the way towards the drawn up ball sack; flushed and heavy within his palms.

His lips slowly stretch as he opens his mouth farther to accommodate Draco's thick cock. He hums in pleasure at the weight against his tongue and the sweet, but bitter taste that hits his palate. Placing his left hand back on Draco thin hips, he moves the other one lower as he lowers his mouth. 

Draco's cock is now half way passed Ron lips—his thumb pressed against his taint before trailing lower until it's rubbing against his stretched entrance. Ron moans around Draco's cock as it lightly hits the back of his throat causing him to gag slightly and ease back up.

“You taste so sweet, Drake,” Ron says as he releases his cock. “I bet you know just how amazing you taste, don't you baby. Bet you suck your fingers. Taste your cum. You gonna cum for me, darling,” he says as eases back onto that delicious cock causing Draco to release another moan.

Ron's loving every second of it. He feels like he's on an all time high. And with the way Draco is writhing and moaning along the bed with every stoke of his tongue and every hollow of his cheeks only induces his euphoria. It only intensifies as the noises that fall from Draco's mouth grows obscenely loud—his thumb falling away from his rosy, stretched, puckered entrance—as he finally grabs the rounded edge of the rubber toy deeply lodge in his ass.

His lips leaves Draco's cock with a pop and resounding smack as he falls back against his stomach. He watches as Draco releases a shuddering breath as he gently pulls the toy out before turning his eyes lower. 

“Holy shit,” he whispers.

His breath catching in his throat as he watches the brightly colored dildo spreads those soft, round, pale ass cheeks wide. His tint pucker stretch wide as the he pulls the toy out to the tip before pushing it back in.

Draco's response is a whimper, his hands coming to rest on Ron shoulders before traveling towards Ron hair. The smirk on his lips is involuntary as he resist his movements. 

“Fuck,” Draco groans as Ron pulls the toy out roughly before shoving three fingers into that tight heat. “Oh… shit,” he gasped as he begins to fuck himself onto Ron's hand. 

Ron's only response is to grit his teeth as a hiss escapes his lips. Draco's hot and wet, and so very open, it's killing him. The heat that surrounds his fingers makes his dick even harder if possible and possibly bust a load here and now.

“Fuck me dammit. I wanna cum with your cock in my ass,” Draco says as he continues to ground on Ron's fingers.

And Ron loses it. He's pulling off his shorts in a matter of seconds in tangle of limbs of arms before righting himself. The discarded lube is easily found behind Draco's shoulder. Picking it up he ignores Draco's outstretch hand and pours it into his own palm. He's not sure if he can have Draco touching him at the moment. And he's not sure if he'll be able to last if Draco even utters a single word.

His breathing is heavy as he flicks his wrist back and forth. He watches as Draco takes both his hands and grips his ass cheeks, spreading them wide, exposing his rosy pucker. He's wet and open. And Ron doesn't no weather he wants to prolong and taste or just dive in and drive his cock in that twitching hole at full force.

“Come on, Ron. Fuck me,” Draco whines. “Please.”

And Ron's diving in. Those words so pretty as they fall from Drake's lips. Something the pointy bastard would probably never again admit. The fact that he's debauched, flush, and wanton as fuck raises Ron's blood a little higher. He doesn't think he's ever seen him so out of control.

He needs to breath in, but all he does is choke on air as his cock is surrounded in hot heat. Draco's walls griping him effortlessly as he sinks deeper in to that hot cavern has Ron shaking all over. His knees feel as if they could fall at any moment and his arm's are straining above Draco's head; his head tilted back as pleasure shines in every feature of his being.

And Ron can feel himself smiling, but he doesn't care. He's finally getting what he wants. He actually admitting it. As soon as their eyes meet, Ron's enchanted. He can't look away. He can't believe he isn't dreaming and just to be sure he presses his body closer towards Draco's. His elbows firmly pressed into the bed as he bows down and plunges his tongue into Draco's mouth with total abandonment.

Their moans synch as he rocks his hips forwards before pulling back out. Pulling away from those pink lips, he buries his head in Draco's neck, groaning as thin fingers tangles in his hair. And as soon as those muscular thighs squeeze his waist as long legs wrap around his lower back pulling him back in, Ron losing it all over again. He fucks Draco in earnest. The sound of skin smacking loudly as they meet each others thrust blends in with their grunts and moans. Their breathing is heavy and Ron can feel Draco's heartbeat against his own. 

He can feel his balls drawing tight as his movement falters. The sound of his name falling from those pouty lips like a praise followed by a broken moans as Ron stumbles to stay leveled. He can feel the sweat dripping down his forehead as he leans farther into Draco's neck. The bitter taste of salt on his tongue as he licks that pale neck before sucking roughly. 

Ron's close. He can feel it deep in his lower belly and hopes like hell Draco's there with him. He grab those sweat slicked hips and pulls Draco farther into his lap as he leans back and drives deeper into that tight heat. 

And then it's happening. Draco's walls are squeezing his cock. His lithe body writhing rapidly as he comes untouched splashing both their chest and stomach in jets of cum. His hole fluttering around his dick and his walls spasming so strongly, it has Ron coming harder than he has ever cum in his entire life.

His body drops and he gives a short laugh. Sex with Draco is unbelievable.

***

Draco chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath. His heart is pounding against his chest and his mouth is dry. His hand continues to run though Ron's hair; which is now darker and soaked in sweat as the other hand rubs against his damp back. 

Ron has yet to move off him, but Draco doesn't really mine. In fact he welcomes the heavy weight on top of his chest and between his legs. He feels more relax than he has in a while. He's never thought sex could get any better, but of course, Weasley's has the upper hand at proving him wrong.

And in all honesty, Draco couldn't give a shit. He'll happily fuck Ron anytime and anyplace when ever presented. There's no way he going to let the fiery red head go now.

“That was great,” Draco voices softly.

“Just great. After all my efforts. It was fucking fantastic you pointy bastard.”

“Fuck you, weasel,” he sighs contently. 

“Not in this lifetime darling and that Mr. Weasel to you, thank you very much. Though I must say,” Ron said as he lifted his head and getting in much more comfortable position—finally slipping out of his entrance—that didn't involve breaking Draco. “I haven't heard that one in a while.”

He gives a hearty laugh as he lays his head on Draco chest. It make Draco's heart beat five times as fast. He hasn't heard that laugh in a while and even better it's directed at him.

His breath hitches at the feel of toned arms surrounding his body and pulling him closer. Draco shudders at the attention. It makes him want to have another go. He wants to be on top of Ron this time. Watching his expression as he rides him and knowing he's affecting Weasley just the way he affected him.

_Oh god, he doesn’t want to let this man go._

“So… what happened to Granger,” he finally voices. “Because I don't want to be the other women or whatever you want to call it.”

“Your not the other women,” Ron laughs. “Kinda hard with the equipment between your legs, yeah. Besides I broke up with Hermione months ago.”

“And the person you were fucking earlier?”

“Just a girl, who happens to look somewhat like my ex and somewhat like my possibly future boyfriend, or whatever you call it,” he murmurs as he turns his face sideways, looking Draco straight in the eyes.

“So,” Draco pauses as he bites his lip. “Does this mean you like me?”

“My mouth being on your cock and my dick being in you're ass isn't enough reason.”

Draco's not sure how to answer that. He's had many one night stands. And sex doesn't always mean something. Sometimes a person just wants to get off. No strings attached. He turns his face back towards Ron as the man grips his chin steadily.

“Yeah,” he says, glancing around nervously. “I like you. Have for a while now. Doesn’t think it's gonna change anytime soon.”

Draco smiles, “I think I might like you just a little too much. That might cause a lot of change.”

A moan passes his lips on instinct as Ron's own connects with his. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Draco loses as Ron bites his lip before pulling away.

“I'm good with that.”

And Draco's pulling Ron back down. His hands bracing either side of his face as he licks his way into that sweet moist cavern. Because if he's honest he's good with that too. And maybe. Just maybe. He'll be able to admit to himself that he's possibly in love with this man too.


End file.
